Vs. Alakazam and Swellow
Vs. Alakazam and Swellow is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/16/2016. Story Sabrina walks onto the battlefield with Natu on her shoulder, while Johnny, a wrestler, takes his place on the field. Announcer: And we have an exciting match up for you here! Sabrina, former gym leader of Saffron City, battles Johnny from Muscle Island! These two showed off an extraordinary first round battle, and we hope to see an equally powerful battle here! Johnny: Well, little lady. I don’t think anyone that has such little muscle tone as you can manage to beat me. Sabrina: And I’ll be surprised if you’ll be able to punch your way through this one. Gardevoir, Grumpig. Sabrina causes two Pokéballs to levitate, them opening. Gardevoir and Grumpig come out. Gardevoir: Gardevoir. Grumpig: Grumpig! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spoink. Grumpig uses the black pearls on its body to amplify its psychic power waves for gaining total control over its foe. When this Pokémon uses its special power, its snorting breath grows labored. Brendan: Wow. Two more Psychic Pokémon. Max: Psychic types were Sabrina’s specialty Pokémon back at her gym. Misty: Anyone who’s at the gym leader level can easily make their way through this tournament. Ian and Wingull look stern as they watch the battlefield. Johnny: Ha! I came prepared for your Psychic Pokémon! Aggron, Absol, let’s go! Johnny throws two Pokéballs, choosing Aggron and Absol. Aggron: Aggron. Absol: Ab! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lairon. While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns. Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon. Referee: And begin! Johnny: Aggron, use Flash Cannon! Absol, Dark Pulse! Sabrina: Gardevoir, Safeguard. Grumpig, Bounce. Grumpig leans back on its spring tail, as it Bounces up into the air. Aggron fires a silver energy beam while Absol fires a pulse wave of darkness. Gardevoir raises a silver barrier, deflecting the attacks. Grumpig comes landing down, striking Absol. Absol growls, emitting an aura wave. Brendan: Whoa. Did you feel a chill just now? Max: That was Absol’s ability, Pressure. It releases energy waves so intimidating, that a Pokémon is forced to exert itself more to push through it. It causes a move used once to count for being used twice! Misty: And with higher strength moves, it causes the Pokémon to be unable to use them relatively fast! Gardevoir: (Stern) Gard. Gardevoir releases a Pressure wave, both Aggron and Absol intimidated by it. Sabrina: Gardevoir’s ability is Trace. It allows it to copy your ability, in this case Pressure. You’re facing the same force that you’re exerting. Johnny: (Groans) Doesn’t matter! We can still blast through! Aggron, use Metal Claw! Sabrina: Psychic. And Power-Up Punch. Gardevoir uses Psychic, catching Aggron as it charges with silver claws. Grumpig bounces forward, fist glowing with a spherical orange fist. Grumpig punches Aggron, causing it to fly back. Aggron struggles to stand, as Gardevoir appears in front of it. Sabrina: Magical Leaf. Gardevoir swings its arms, releasing dark purple energy leaves. They blow Aggron back, defeating it. Referee: Aggron is unable to battle! Announcer: What a spectacle! Sabrina has defeated Aggron without either of her Pokémon taking a single hit! Johnny: (Nervous) Well, we’ll see. Absol, go and use Bite! Absol dashes in, Biting into Gardevoir. Gardevoir skids back, though it doesn’t take much damage. Ian: Huh? Sabrina: Power-Up Punch. Grumpig bounces forward, its Power-Up Punch stronger than before. It strikes Absol, defeating it in one blow. Referee: Absol is unable to battle! The victor is Sabrina! Announcer: And despite that one hit by Bite, Sabrina executed that battle flawlessly! Max: I thought Gardevoir would’ve taken more damage from a Dark type move. Ian gets up, taking off running. Misty, Max and Brendan look confused, but follow after him. Sabrina is wandering the tournament grounds, being surrounded by several trainers, praising her. She ignores them as she walks, as Ian approaches them. Natu chirps excitedly, as Wingull responds in kind. Sabrina: Ian. Ian: Were you aware that Gardevoir is a Fairy type? Sabrina: Fairy type? Ian: A recently discovered type, which resists Fighting, Bug and Dark, and completely immune to Dragon Pokémon. Your Mr. Mime is a Fairy type as well. Sabrina: And how do you know this? Ian: I just talked to Professor Oak. He said that Gardevoir was recently confirmed to be a Fairy type, as well as its evolutionary line. If you want, I can demonstrate as well. Sabrina nods in approval, as she chooses Gardevoir. Gardevoir: Gardevoir. Ian: Go, Vibrava! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Vibrava. Vibrava: Vibrava! Ian: Use Dragon Breath! Vibrava breathes Dragon Breath, hitting Gardevoir. Gardevoir takes no damage from it, everyone cheering. Sabrina: Interesting. Thank you, Ian. I will be sure to look more into this, and use it to my advantage. Ian: I want you at your best when I beat you. End Scene Ian and Wingull are on the field, as a male Cool Trainer is on the other side. Announcer: And now, we see Ian the Dragon Tamer facing off against Vito Winstrate! Ian: So, you’re the eldest of the Winstrate family. Vito: Huh? You’ve battled my family? Ian: Me and my friends did. I defeated Vicky, the strongest of those four. But they said that you were stronger than her. Vito: I am. And I guess it’s up to me to beat you then! Ian: Looking forward to it. Go, Grovyle, Mawile! Ian throws a Fast Ball and a Timer Ball, choosing Grovyle and Mawile. Grovyle: Grovyle! Mawile: (Sweetly) Mawile! Max: Mawile?! But, they’ve never battle together before! Misty: I guess he wanted to break her in, before the real battles begin. Vito: Heh. This will be easy. Swellow, Alazakam! Vito throws his Pokéballs, choosing his Pokémon. Swellow: Swellow! Alakazam: (With long mustache) Alakazam! Referee: And begin! Vito: Swellow, use Aerial Ace! Alakazam, fire Shadow Ball! Ian: Grovyle, dodge with Quick Attack! Mawile, Feint Attack! Mawile spins in place, as she slams her jaws into Swellow’s Aerial Ace, the two parrying each other. Grovyle speeds past Shadow Ball, as it goes to strike Alakazam. Vito: Catch it with Psychic! Alakazam uses Psychic, stopping Grovyle inches away from him. Ian: (Smirks) Mega Drain. Grovyle releases several green energy streams from its mouth, draining Alakazam of energy. Alakazam lets Grovyle down. Ian: Now, Fury Cutter! Grovyle’s claws glow red, growing like blades. Grovyle slashes Alakazam several times, knocking him back. Swellow circles around, diving down with Aerial Ace. Ian: Mawile, Attract. Mawile does a cute pose, winking her eyes, releasing several pink hearts flying forward. They hit Swellow, as it stops its attack, infatuated. Ian: Good. It’s Male. Now, Mawile, use Iron Head! Mawile dashes in, body encased in a silver aura. Mawile rams Swellow, knocking it down and defeating it. Referee: Swellow is unable to battle! Brendan: Wow! I didn’t realize that Mawile was that strong! Max: Well, don’t forget! This Mawile took three of Ian’s Pokémon to defeat. Misty: Also, when did Grovyle learn Fury Cutter? Brendan: Probably during his extensive training. Max: Yeah. He did a lot of that instead of watching you at the Grand Festival. Brendan: (Sarcastically) Well, ha, ha. Vito: Alakazam, send Grovyle away with Psychic. Then hit Mawile with Focus Blast! Alakazam uses Psychic, blasting Grovyle away. Mawile stay in place, as Alakazam forms a condensed sphere of orange energy. Alakazam fires Focus Blast, hitting Mawile, an explosion cloud forming from the impact. Max: Not good. Steel types are weak against Fighting type moves like that! The smoke clears, seeing that Mawile had stood her ground, having only took regular damage. Vito: Huh? That should’ve done more to a Steel type! Ian: Unless, Mawile, use Attract! Vito: Safeguard! Mawile fires Attract, as Alakazam raises Safeguard, protecting it. Grovyle dashes in, striking Alakazam with Fury Cutter. Alakazam is blown back, as Mawile spins and slams Alakazam with Feint Attack, defeating it. Referee: Alakazam is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Vito: Heh. So much for upholding the family honor. Announcer: What a performance from Ian! He took that battle by storm, making it last little to no time at all! Ian walks outside the stadium, as he chooses Vibrava and Mawile. Ian: Vibrava, use Dragon Breath on Mawile. I want to see if it’s part Fairy type or not. Vibrava: (Determined) Vibrav! Vibrava fires Dragon Breath at Mawile, as she calmly takes it, looking confident. She takes no damage, the crowd of people amazed as well. Max: Wow! So that’s why it wasn’t as affected by Focus Blast! Brendan: Huh? Why’s that? Misty: Fairy types resist Fighting type moves. Ian: This info is good to know, going forward. I’ll have to let Professor Oak know as well. A new Fairy type has been revealed. Mawile: (Blushingly) Mawile! Main Events * Ian and Sabrina beat their second round foes, making it to the Top 32. * Gardevoir and Mawile are revealed to be Fairy types. * Grovyle reveals to have learned Fury Cutter. * Mawile reveals to have learned Iron Head. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Misty * Max * Brendan * Johnny * Vito Winstrate * Announcer * Referee * Fans Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Mawile (Ian's) * Natu (Sabrina's) * Gardevoir (Sabrina's) * Grumpig (Sabrina's) * Aggron (Johnny's) * Absol (Johnny's) * Alakazam (Vito's) * Swellow (Vito's) Trivia * This episode connects to Mirage of a Journey, where the Gardevoir family was revealed to be part Fairy. This episode would've revealed that feature if that special hadn't occurred. * Vito's Pokémon are based off the ones he used in the anime episode Candid Camerupt. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research